The Honourable Blake Stewart
Ahoy! Welcome! I am Blake Stewart, although you may know me as just "Blake," or "Benjamin Stormphoenix." Perhaps you wish to know me more. I played POTCO alongside many other of the users here and was a part of the Co. Black Guard, British EITC Military, Royal Co. Navy, and the British Elites for most of my time on the game. In case you are failing to remember me, here's a little picture. Of course, you'd probably wish to hear a little background about me. Early Days Way back when, I was an officer in the guild Reality Bites. It was a grand old time, I had control of 4 pirates at the time. One of which, named Blake Stewart, was accidentally deleted. The other three were Peg Legge (Girl), Millie Marie (Girl), and Izzy Dedyet. However, about midway through 2010, the guild suddenly died. Nobody was active, and a lot of people were just moving on. After this, I joined Co. Black Guard with Blake Stewart for about 3 days before leaving the guild, and completely leaving POTCO for 6 months. For some reason, and I truly don't know why (it was a big mistake), I deleted my oldest pirate Blake Stewart to make a new pirate named "Blake." Blake leveled to 27 until a man by the name of Carlos La Verde Santiago (Pearson Wright) convinced me to join his guild, "The Delta Republic." However, I was not fond of his pathetic leadership and lack of skills. This had forced me to yet again, leave a guild that I was simply no longer comfortable with. Beginning of British Navy/Army Career At the time, England had been in between a rock and a hard place. Despite my short time with Pearson, I had met a man I thought I might finally be able to get along with. I'm sure you know him. Johnny Goldtimbers, who was the leader of Co. Black Guard. As I had previously mentioned, England was in a rough spot. He told I had potential. I told him my situation with Pearson. He graciously understood me. As soon I joined the guild, I was made Lieutenant Commander and was made an officer in the guild. Meeting New People As the days went by, I really enjoyed roleplaying with my friend in England. With it, I started to gain more interest in SvS and PvP. To be quite frank, I was horrible at it. That quickly started to change though. Sven Daggersteel, who was First Sea Lord at the time, had just got back from a long break from roleplay. He had no clue who I was, and tensions between me and him started to raise. I mouthed off to him, and I was demoted. I remained a veteran in the guild for about 3 weeks until him and I started to get along again. For some reason, and I am truly not quite sure of it, Sven saw some sort of bigger potential in me that Goldtimbers didn't imagine. Sven started setting me up to PvP with people who were pretty darn good. I quickly increased my skills, fought Sven in PvP maybe once or twice a day, and pretty soon, I started to get good. But to be quite honest..... PvP isn't that big of a deal in roleplay. SvS is where it counts. Sven started to help me in SvS, which included Light Sloop battles against each other. It was very tough. I was also easily stressed, and I found myself in trouble again because I was being egotistical, and thought I belonged above the rest of my guildmates. By this time, I was booted from our guild, British EITC Military. I was back to being guildless for three months. As time passed by, I had major difficulties in trying to find a replacement. I knew I had messed up. I didn't have a lot of friends on the game, and I couldn't quite find a guild that fit me. I apologized to Sven and Johnny. They both accepted my apology, and I am truly forever thankful. I finally got back with my friends. We were back and we all had the same goal: It's time to put England back on the map. British Co. Elites/Royal Co. Guard Times were changing. We were eager to get back at it with Pearson, who had largely controlled roleplay for the past year. With this, I determined it was time to create a new pirate. I erased my pirate Millie Marie, and replaced her with a new pirate named Benjamin Stormphoenix. Benjamin Stormphoenix, in my opinion, was the best pirate I had ever had. He was great at finding loot, rare clothing, and he finally got what I had cherished the most, a Revenant Cannon Ram. Benjamin Stormphoenix started to become a name well known around the PvP world. I must admit, I put the fear of god into so called "Abassa Jumpers," by looking like an EITC Character that could beat them at their own game. Sven and I continued to PvP. I was never able to beat Sven, but I was able to tie him once. Benjamin was also becoming an extremely reliable shooter on the cannon during SvS, and not running out of his Fury (Cannonball) really helped. The End of POTCO At the end of POTCO, British Co. Elites had an allied guild named "Team SvS." Imperio De Espana, Pearsons guild, had something very similar, which was a guild called "The Scurvy." Our SvS battles never seemed to end, however, towards the end of POTCO, Team SvS and England pulled out on top. Sven had decided to leave his guild, make Johnny Goldtimbers the GM, and end Pirate of the Caribbean Online in Team SvS. The roleplay world was over. Both sides, English and Spanish had disbanded, and it was time to move on. Conclusion Holy moly. That really turned back the clock. Of course, I am biased, so people will probably argue how history went down, but that is how I remember it. I'd like to end this massive page with people I probably will never forget, which includes those who are unfortunately no longer here. * Charles Sailsbury * Sven Daggersteel * Johnny Goldtimbers * Nate Crestbreaker * Tyler Crossbones/Joseph Grey * The FRIENDLY (because he became a douche) John Wildhayes * Maxamillion * Jason Blademorgan * Jeremiah Garland * George Sailward * Albert Spark * Sam Seavane These are a few, among many others, that I appreciate greatly for playing with me. Titles, Accomplishments * Was an officer in 5 different EITC/British Guilds * Completely leveled (Maxed out, including all weapons, potions, and fishing) 5 Pirates (Peg Legge, Izzy Dedyet, Blake Stewart, Millie Marie, and Blake), and came extremely close to maxing 1 other (Benjamin Stormphoenix). * Achieved maximum infamy for PvP and SvS on two different Pirates (Benjamin Storphoenix and Blake). * Highest military rank was First Sea Lord, however, I am currently Third Sea Lord. * Former Prince of Switzerland * Lieutenant Commander in the British Army, until discharged from Army and transported to Navy. * Helped England over many victories against the Spanish Armada in the Post-Paradoxian War and the British Defense of Ireland.